1. Field
The present invention relates generally to beamforming. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems, devices, and methods for RF beamforming in millimeter wave applications.
2. Background
As will be appreciated by a person having ordinary skill in the art, beamforming in millimeter wave applications presents many challenges. As one example, a 60 GHz signal may have approximately 20 dB more loss than a 2.4 GHz signal at a distance of approximately one meter. One solution to the problem of loss may include increasing an output power of a power amplifier. However, this solution may be limited by a low supply voltage, a low breakdown voltage, a lossy substrate, low-Q passive components, and the low intrinsic gain of CMOS transistors.
A need exists for methods, systems, and devices to enhance beamforming in millimeter wave applications.